


Pack Movie Night: Kelbie Edition

by glaciya



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Robbie sees something that reminds him of the worst parts of his childhood during a movie night but doesn't want to disturb the rest of the pack. Kelly notices.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Pack Movie Night: Kelbie Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back for a discord server and let it sit for awhile but I figure we could all use some more kelbie fluff in our lives <3 Also I titled it with 'kelbie edition' bc I have some ideas for the other green creek couples should I ever continue this :D  
> This is not edited so I apologize in advance for any crazy typos!

Robbie was always the first to sit in front of the television, waiting on everyone to grab their snacks and settle into more comfortable clothes. He’d worry about seeming like he’s too eager but-well- he _is_ eager. 

Sundays were his favorite days. 

It’s not like it was before, when he’d travel around for Michelle more often than not, spending his days charming whichever new pack he was placed with, for intel or alliances, whatever Michelle needed. This wasn’t him watching every word he spoke, every move he made just to make sure he was pleasing any and everybody he was around.

No, this wasn’t that at all.

This was Robbie being comfortable in his own skin, not thinking his words three times over before he said them to make sure it wouldn’t offend anyone. This was Robbie being loud when he wanted, angry when he needed. This was Robbie making mistakes sometimes and still being loved for it. 

This was his pack. 

This was Ox and Joe looking at him fondly and thinking  _ you’re one of ours, always.  _ This was Elizabeth in her pretty dress and tinkling voice, dancing around the house as she gathered enough blankets and pillows, carding a hand through his hair as she left a blanket with him. This was trading amused looks with team human as Carter complained about Timber following him around, at the same time as he hand feeds him some of his own dinner. 

This was Gordo bitching about how Robbie would probably see better without his stupid glasses on as he settles into his spot next to Mark and Robbie smiling in response because Gordo doesn’t know and that’s okay.

This was that warmth that rises in his chest when Kelly came into the room with two mugs of milk in his hands, a small smile appearing on his face when he catches sight of Robbie already saving a spot for him on the love seat with a blanket and a package of Oreos on his lap. 

This was his home.

Still, there are moments when the urge to please and not rock the boat overwhelms him. Old habits, he supposed.

Like when it’s Carter’s turn to pick a movie for the evening, and he chooses a slasher film of all things. 

“The Wilson Road Butcher Four: Revenge of the Fallen,” Carter announces excitedly, sliding the disc in before settling onto the floor in front of the TV with Jessie and Timber. 

“Don’t we need to watch the first three first?” Jessie wonders. She slides her popcorn bowl away from Timber just in time to avoid him getting into it and flicks his nose when he growls at her for it. “Timber, sweetheart if you drool in my popcorn again I will shave all your fur off.”

It’s still up in the air how much Timber can understand, but he does lower his ears at Jessie’s words and shuffles closer to Carter’s side. 

“Nah,” Carter says, grabbing some popcorn and eating half a handful before giving the rest to Timber. “The plot isn’t that interesting and this one has the best blood effects.”

The argument is heavy on Robbie’s tongue as Carter fast forwards through the previews and he knows- _ he knows _ \- if he just says something that they would watch something else, no questions asked, but doubt weighs heavier than his logic and turns his tongue to lead. 

The movie plays and Robbie tells himself he’ll be alright.  He is alright until half an hour in when the first jump scare has him jerking hard enough that he makes Kelly spill a few drops of milk on his hand. He smiles apologetically as Kelly side eyes him while licking the milk off his fingers, a sight he’d surely appreciate more if the screams on screen weren’t making him so nauseous. 

Kelly places his milk to the side and Robbie follows suit, putting his empty mug and the half-eaten package of Oreos on the ground before drawing the blankets up high enough that only his head is peeking out from the top. He wishes he could cover that too, hide himself under the blankets, but he knows that would definitely draw questions. 

He makes it to the halfway point of the movie and Robbie thinks he’s going to make it. He hasn’t moved since that first jump scare, his breathing and his heartbeat are both steady. He’s fine.

Then the killer in the movie finds one of the main characters and Robbie realizes how right Carter was. The blood effects are _ realistic _ . 

He sees the blood and tumbles and falls. He remembers-

There’s a warmth next to him though, one that wasn’t there in the memory that flashes in Robbie’s mind, a comforting sensation of someone tracing patterns on the back of Robbie’s hand. 

It’s Kelly, always Kelly. 

Kelly who's at his side, letting Robbie selfishly crush his hand in his grip. Kelly who is watching Robbie and not the climax of the movie, a small frown on his face.

Robbie opens his mouth to apologize but Kelly turns from him to kick Carter in the back.

“I’m bored,” he says. “Let’s watch someone else.”

Robbie gapes because he knows Kelly enjoys horror movies, he watches them with his brother all the time. 

“What? Really?” Carter whines. “But it’s getting to the best part.”

“Please,” Kelly says.

Carter makes the mistake of looking back at him then. Whatever he sees in Kelly’s eyes makes the tension in Carter’s shoulders melt. “Fine,” he says. “What do you want to watch?” 

Kelly grins, victorious and Robbie can’t control the way his heart stutters and skips it’s rhythm now. “Let’s put on something happy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!  
> You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
